


Strictly For The Love

by Pinx_B (orphan_account)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Apparently tides turning are not enough to stop these lot from being together..





	

**Author's Note:**

> After obliterating your couples in the last fic I wrote, I presumed it only fair that I match it with a less..depressing version, enjoy ;)

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Memories Within The Shorelines**

 

Rin awkwardly scuffed her feet on the jetty at a near by beach that she and Hanayo frequented often. It'd become a sort of haven for the two women, somewhere away from the clutches of their day to day lives which she wouldn't change for the world.

She could feel how calm Hanayo was as she stood next to her gazing at the deep sunset that lit up the darkening autumn sky & it wasn't quiet as cold, a warm ocean breeze skimming by whenever the temperature would dip.

But Rin could never feel cold around Hanayo, nobody could.

"Rin-chan?".

Rin jumped out of her thoughts & looked to the side, "Yes?".

Hanayo turned to face her fully so Rin followed suit, surprised when Hanayo reached for her hands and held them tight.

"Can you remember the first time we came here?" Hanayo asked quietly and tilted her head slightly in curiosity.

"Of course nya! It was when we first.." Rin started to say and then looked to the side to avoid Hanayo's subtle knowing smirk at what had transpired that day, "It was where Rin ran to when she couldn't tell Kayo-chin how she felt".

"That's right" Hanayo nodded and stepped forward towards the taller woman, "It feels like so many years ago but I'm glad that, that Rin-chan took that chance".

Rin smiled and squeezed Hanayo's hands whilst playing with her fingers and moved her gaze back to Hanayo's eyes as she recalled the memory as if it'd happened yesterday.

"Kayo-chin was really brave when Honoka-chan & Tsubasa-san asked her to do a surprise concert in Akihabara, I didn't even have to push you nya!".

"Well, that's because of you Rin-chan" Hanayo replied as a shiver ran through her, making Rin move forward and wrap her arms around her. "If it wasn't for you always being here for me, I don't think I would've been able to do that".

"That's not true! Everyone watching you, the way everyone was cheering for you when you walked onto the stage with them, the way you were performing" Rin said, her voice full of pride as she tucked in a stray piece of hair that was being tousled by the wind, "That was all down to you nya!. Rin felt so happy..but scared".

Hanayo smiled and held Rin's hand against her face, "Scared that I'd forget you..".

She did, Rin recalled how Hanayo's name was being chanted by everyone that was so happy to see her return to the stage and she felt that she wouldn't be able to stay in Hanayo's life, be as close as they were or ask her to be hers in every sense of the word.

_So as the set was coming was to a close, Rin ran to the first place she could think of which was the jetty they were currently stood on and she broke down in the fear that she'd have to give Hanayo up._

"But you would never forget me, you came back to me.." Rin continued and moved her lips down to Hanayo's who was smiling softly.

The nostalgia of the moment swept them both away like the sound of waves swept onto the beach.

_Hanayo easily found Rin, she was the first person she looked for when the set was over, she was the only girl she had her eyes on and not seeing her made her heart drop to the floor. In haste, she changed quickly & sought out Rin amongst the crowds, running from street to street, calling and calling but to no avail right until she spotted the entrance to the jetty and followed it through the find the silhouette of Rin that was being carved out by the setting sun._

Hanayo could feel the relief still years later as they stood there immersed in a tender kiss as she held onto Rin like she'd be pulled away by the sea.

_She could remember sparkling tears in Rin's green eyes and her strained words about never seeing her again and Hanayo couldn't bare it and grabbed Rin into a fierce hug. They stood their for a while just crying it all out, Hanayo assuring Rin that she couldn't imagine her life without her and nothing mattered to her more than Rin. The hugs were passionate, the love they emitted for each other was tangible, the tears were raw & their relationship took flight as they caught their breaths whilst gazing into each other's eyes and their lips drew together just like it was meant to._

In the entirety of their lives, they'd only been apart as babies and toddlers but the second they'd meet in school, that would be it for them.

That would seal their bond as friends and nothing could tear that apart as was seen and now as they stood their on that jetty, wrapped around each other like the first time they had shared a kiss; their love and commitment to each other just continued to grow as they did.

"I love you, Rin-chan" Hanayo said softly as they pulled apart, their lips still touching.

Rin held her face and stroked Hanayo's warm cheeks, "I love you too" she replied as the final moment of that sweet memory fit into place.

It didn't matter where they were or how far apart, they'd both continue building their lives together because when it came down to it, as much as memories were treasured, it was making them that was the beautiful part.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Enlightened**  

 

Umi savoured her free time when she had some between running the dojo and her other commitments, it wasn't often she would get the time to enjoy two of her favourite things.

The first being spending time with Kotori and the second was being able do her archery freely without having to be interrupted. Even then, it was Kotori that took precedent in Umi's life because she was the only person she would drop anything & everything for.

As she positioned her arrow on the bow, she could feel Kotori's eyes on her and she didn't have to look to know that the woman had a smile on her face, looking at her with awe and it made Umi's nerves act up.

Not because Kotori was watching, not because she would miss but because she had Kotori in her life to have these tender moments with.

Someone who understood things about her that no others did, someone that could love her as intensely as Kotori did, someone who had captured her hard and stoic side and softened it the way she had done.

The thought alone made Umi smile as she drew her hand back and let the arrow glide smoothly through the air.

Her breathing was steady, eyes focused on the point, not moving an inch as she kept her stance right up until the moment the arrow pierced the target.

The sentiments of practice makes perfect was far too absurd because nothing in this world was perfect; however, Umi strived to at least be skilled enough so that she teach to her best abilities but more importantly, keep Kotori safe from the cruel world that still lacked the understanding and acceptance of same sex relationships. 

Kotori's gentle footsteps made Umi turn herself and lower her arms to face her. Sure she may not need to technically shoot someone with an arrow right off the bat but she knew she had to at least be physically and mentally prepared if someone did bother her or Kotori, or any of her friends.

There was no way, Umi being the wall that kept them out of harms way would she let anyone she treasures in her life be treated with malevolent actions of others.

Least of all Kotori.

"I think I could watch you do this all day" Kotori said, a soft smile on her face as she placed her hands on Umi's shoulders & kissed her.

Umi wrapped her free arm around Kotori's waist and indulged in the tender kiss, dipping her head down and pushing closer. Her days of being inherently shy had gradually been phased out the more she and Kotori grew together, the realisation that her body and physical aspects wanted the woman just as much her heart and emotional side craved her.

"Are you just saying that to appease me?" Umi teased as they pulled apart and Kotori rested her hands on Umi's warm cheeks.

She then scanned her eyes over Umi's face, taking in the deep brown eyes, her warm lips, down her neck and followed through all the way down Umi's body before slowly repeating the motion and going up.

Umi waited, a look of curiously bracing her softened features until Kotori's golden eyes landed back on hers, a glint in her eyes, "I believe you're the one appeasing me, Umi-chan. You know how amazing you look in these clothes, how they fit on you" Kotori continued as she noticed Umi's cheek reddening at her words, "But most importantly, knowing that I can leave my life in your hands because there isn't a more safer place in this world for it".

Umi's eyes wavered, her breathing slow as her lover's words sunk in, "I'm glad you know that Kotori. There isn't a thing in this world that can take you away from me".

"Even Nico-chan's plea to save her from Maki-chan?" Kotori giggled when Umi rolled her eyes and laughed.

"She's tiny & scary but no, not even Nico".  
  
"Anyone who can take on Nico-chan is brave, I sure am in the safest of hands" Kotori said fondly and ran her fingers through Umi's hair.

 

Umi moved Kotori in front of her to face the target without moving her body off hers and stood behind her.

The surprise move caught Kotori off guard and she turned her head slightly, "Umi-chan?".

"It's okay, I've got you" Umi smiled back, "Here, put your arms out to hold the bow".

Kotori did as she was told, trusting Umi as much as she did and rested against her body and, her arms out.

Umi placed the bow in her hand and positioned her into the right shooting stance. She then turned her to the side slightly and retrieved an arrow from her quiver.

"There is this old tale of an archer and her comrades, they were in the midst of a war to reclaim their oceans that had been taken over by a dark force".

She placed the arrow on the centre of the string and urged Kotori to hold it. She placed her own hands on top to guide her and do it safely.

Kotori in turn was breathing steadily as she listened to Umi's words, her breath on her ear and her body snugly covering hers.

"This archer, her name was Akagi. Her name was feared by the enemy she was that skilled" Umi continued, her voice low as she kept an eye on the target and kept Kotori's hand steady, "She was strong, wise and forgiving. Akagi never let her skills in battle ever cloud her judgment or contain arrogance and everyone wondered what her drive was".

"She sounds like you.." Kotori said, seeing Umi as exactly the same as this archer and she was proud that she was with someone who was so humble.

Umi kissed her hair and chuckled, "You flatter me" and then pulled the arrow back so that she and Kotori were holding it together, "You could say that her reason and mine is the same, why we train and work hard".

"What's that reason, Umi-chan?" Kotori asked, her curiosity peaking more and her arm steady with Umi's.

"Akagi had a comrade who was also her lover".

Kotori's heart fluttered at the romantic element in a tale about war, she was a sucker for happy endings especially when things looked so bleak.

"Her name was Shoukaku and she herself was a very accomplished archer just like Akagi".

"How beautiful..".

Umi smiled and calculated where and how much pressure should be used when they let go, "Indeed. One day, Shoukaku asked what made Akagi as focused as she was because even to her, Akagi was a light that illuminated the dark times they lived in".

"And what answer did she give to Shoukaku?".

Umi replied,

_"Remember that with every draw of my arrow represents how much my hands fight to hold you. Remember that every target that I seek and destroy is one less target that can harm you. Remember Shoukaku-san...remember that I fight to come back home to you"._

With that, Umi and Kotori let the arrow go and watched as it skimmed through the air, Akagi's whispered words through Umi resonating in Kotori's heart and it made her feel heavy with love.

To know that Umi specifically told her this tale for the very reason she was feeling right now as she watched the arrow hit the target with a light thud.

To know that she was Umi's reasons for pushing herself.

To know that Umi thought of her with such respect.

To know that Umi loved her with that much ferocity that it made her eyes tear.

She turned around as they lowered their arms then & faced each other. Umi had a tender look on her face, her hand resting on Kotori's cheek to wipe away the stray tear.

"Umi-chan, I love you.." Kotori whimpered and moved her arms behind Umi's neck, "So much..thank you for sharing that with me".

"I'm happy to share the rest of my life with you, in a way that Akagi was prepared to do for Shoukaku, without doubt or regret, I love you".

Not finding any words to profess further to Umi about what she meant to her, Kotori sealed it all and placed her lips against Umi's, a kiss with passion but tenderness to show Umi that her love ran further than any arrow could hope to reach.

Because like a bow and arrow worked with each other, aided each other and strengthened each other, Umi and Kotori did the same.

 

* * *

  
 

**Cycles Of Life**

 

Nozomi stared up at the ceiling of her and Eli's bedroom.

Considering all the changes that her body was going through, she felt as content as she could ever be.

Changes, as much as they could be negative could always on the flip side be positive and in this case, the positive was palpable.

Her turquoise eyes drifted open and close as one of her hands was entangled in the blonde locks that were splayed around her stomach. It was one of those moments that she and Eli could truly be alone as much as she enjoyed the company of everyone else.

Just her, her wife and their developing child in her stomach that was being ambushed by Eli's lips.

The simplicity of life was what Nozomi & Eli sought after and were granted that after leaving their idols days behind them, ready to start on a new segment of their lives with the addition of a new member.

The feeling of Eli squeezing her hand brought Nozomi out of her blissful reverie and in turn gazed down into the warm blue eyes that were looking up at her.

 

"What's the look for?" she asked Eli who moved up a little, kissing the bump again and then Nozomi's hand.

"Am I not allowed to stare at my rather beautiful and glowing wife?" the blonde replied with feigned hurt, "Especially when she goes off into her own world like that?".

Nozomi grinned and moved her other hand into Eli's hair, playfully tugging it, "For your information, that world also has a you and our baby".

"Is that so?" Eli said, letting Nozomi's hand free and running her own hand down one of the thighs she was resting between, "Something they're giving you that we're not giving you here, Nozomi?" she said and played along whilst moving her hand over her thigh again.

She was answered with a small pillow to her face and a innocent looking Nozomi appearing to not have a clue as to how that pillow struck her.

"That was the other world Nozomi, not me" she grinned when Eli shook her head and laughed out as she moved her body up, hovering over Nozomi in a bid not to rest on her stomach.

"I bet she's as much of a pain as you are" Eli hit back & placed a kiss on Nozomi's chest and neck before looking into Nozomi's eyes as she was propped up on pillows to rest her back.

Nozomi placed her hands on Eli's shoulder, trailing one behind her neck and brought their faces closer together, "She is but..she loves here Elichi as much as I love mine. They love mini Elichi just as much as we do ours and..." she stopped to place a kiss on Eli's lip, "She cannot wait to enjoy every moment we all have together".

Eli's hand moved up Nozomi's stomach, over her chest till she could place her fingers under Nozomi's chin, bringing it up so that she could kiss her more deeper; their mouths melding into one as Nozomi pulled Eli closer onto her. It was a small and simple act, one that Nozomi knew that Eli was using in trying to not become an emotional mess because apparently that was Nozomi's job right now.

The doting spouse that Eli was, it eased Nozomi's nerves about parenthood as Eli was naturally nurturing, they both were in that sense but even she would have days where she needed Eli's reassurance that it was going be okay, not just okay but the best possible; through the bad & good.

It isn't going to be an easy journey Nozomi thought as they parted for breath, Eli's alluring eyes roaming into her, but with someone like Eli with her & loving her; it sure wouldn't be as complex she figured whilst running her fingers over the striking features.

"It must really be interesting in that other world of yours" Eli said with small smirk and kissed Nozomi's palm getting her out of her daze.

"Not as interesting as having you here with me" Nozomi countered back and watched Eli's lips trail over her palm and to her wrist, "I was just thinking..".

"Hmm?" Eli mumbled around kissing her wrist.

Letting out a breath at the fleeting feeling of Eli's mouth brushing down her wrist and back to her palm, Nozomi gathered her thoughts, "I was thinking how lucky I am, to be right here in this moment with you both. Until I met Elichi, I was more or less alone & I never want her to experience it or you".

Nozomi's voice wavered and Eli quickly engulfed the woman into a hug, running her hand down her back and the other tight around her waist. "You known that's never going to happen Nozomi. This is our family, her, you and me. We have so much to give her, a life where she'll never feel lonely but can enjoy being alone" Eli said, her tone soft as she pulled back and looked at her teary eyed wife, "Hey, look at me".

Nozomi did and all she saw in Eli's gaze was every ounce of love that the blonde had for her.

A look that said she would stand by her and reassure her as many times as she needed.

A look that said that whatever she had had to endure in the past was something that Nozomi would never have to deal with again & neither would their daughter.

"Elichi..".

"I'm here and that is how it is going to be, okay? For you and for her and that's how I know I'll never have to close myself up again. I think that already happened the day you reached out to me and even then I knew that my life wouldn't have a sense of meaning without you & now..now I have another one" Eli finished and placed one hand on Nozomi's stomach with her other hand on her cheek, "How ever many times you feel what was take over, we'll be here to show you what you have. I love you Nozomi, I always have and will".

"I- I love you too Elichi, I know I have no reason to have those doubts anymore but whenever they do plant themselves in my head, all I have to do is look at you and her to know that things are different already" Nozomi spoke up and placed her forehead on the blonde's before kissing her & wrapping around her tight.

Cycles could be changed, especially personal ones. With time and effort and motivation, dreary pasts could be laid to rest whilst a new future blossomed with hope.

And if there were feelings that both Eli and Nozomi had for each other, it was all of those traits & that existed because somehow they'd found there way into each others lives.

Somehow within a world that was constantly turning, they were lucky enough to cross paths and start a new cycle.

 

* * *

 

 

**Heaven's Her Wrath**

  
  
The crowd was alight with pure energy, just as much as the two women on stage singing their hearts out for them were. Their spectators were all on their feet, no one standing still as the blissful vocals and hypnotic moves of the duo that had captured the hearts of everyone wooed them all.

A chant of pure adoration from their fans ran through the concert hall and it fuelled both performers that much more.

"TsubaHono! TsubaHono! TsubaHono!".

It was loud, enthusiastic and full of dedication.

Showing to both Tsubasa and Honoka that what they had committed to doing was never in vein, that they loved them for giving them so many wonderful songs and memories.

Both women in turn took that energy and poured it into giving them the best performance of their lives, every single concert or show was packed with 100% from them each time and giving back the love to those that helped them get to where they were today.

The mutual respect between an artist of any sort and their fans, following or whatever they went by was one of the foundations needed to give and take in this business. Despite the underhanded on goings of moguls and others with power, the bond between the two could be a special one if all involved stayed on steady and even ground.

That was entirely possible for Tsubasa & Honoka as they cut out the greedy middleman that leeched off their success and their fans.

Now, they could entirely dedicate themselves to the music and provide a source of escape and reprieve for those that sought it in their music and giving their all during performances like this was one of the ways they showed their gratitude to the fans.

But as the lights dimmed down and Tsubasa and Honoka stood at the opposite ends of the stage, taking the moment to catch their breath; the starting sounds of their song came up.

 

The finale.

A song written by both women conveying the entirety of their emotions towards each other.

It was the moment they'd show each other their appreciation because they themselves were the pillar of what they managed to build.

Regardless of how many stage lights shone in their faces, the roars of encouragement from the fans, the space between them and the now pulsing music, Honoka and Tsubasa could only see each other.

They could feel each other and their presence as they slowly started to move towards each other.

Tsubasa was breathless, not from the exertion of dancing and singing, that she was use to but it was the sight of Honoka.

The sight of her in her element, doing what she was meant to do and what she dreamed of. Every single time, whether on stage or off it, Tsubasa was like a moth to a light with the way Honoka's eyes would glow blue with energy & excitement.

She felt a draw to her whenever she laid eyes on the hyperactive girl back in school and even then, Tsubasa knew that she couldn't live a life not knowing her.

_"Invoke my heart, seal my lips, appear before me, begin our trip. Surrounded by the lightest of angels, you linger on me, Your smile so inviting, I can't help but set you free"._

 

Whatever pace Honoka's steps were, all she knew was that they would always lead to Tsubasa.

Out of everyone in Honoka's life, Tsubasa was the one that understood her the most, she was the one that Honoka could be entirely honest with and she was the one that showed her what it felt like to desire someone just as much as she desired to become an idol.

Watching Tsubasa move towards her, finishing her words, Honoka felt so at home during moments like this with her, like the rest of the world ceased to exist because being with the brunette felt surreal at times.

_"So cold to touch yet you make me burn, it's such an enchanting sensation, my eyes begin to turn. Even the heavens cry, they are no match, you're pure light, the purest they can't catch"._

 

Tsubasa smiled at the little wink Honoka gave her when she finished her part, her cool aura always faltering that much more whenever she was around her.

Her eyes were locked onto every movement from Honoka; the sway of her hips, the way her ginger locks floated around her, the way her arms were limp but steady, the way her lips formed a sensual smirk, everything about Honoka made Tsubasa feel like she was intoxicated and she wouldn't have it any other way.

_"The scorned yell with fury, they demand your flame, Their pitiful sparks are nothing to the amber storms you rain. I search in your blue eyes for truth, I dig deep into them like a sleuth because there is no way I could be the woman you choose"._

 

Merely feet apart, Honoka could already feel Tsubasa's hands on her, there wasn't a moment where they weren't touching and she loved that about them; loved how affectionate and attentive Tsubasa was to her.

Her stomach felt light as she took in the brunette's piercing green eyes that only had her in their vision, her striking beauty that could get any woman to swoon was doing exactly that to Honoka and knowing that she would be the only one to have Tsubasa in every way made her feel unique.

_"Questions as to where you come from, Questions as to why you feel so rightfully wrong, I see strength yet such softness, I feel such love yet it's painless & all I crave is her essence". _

 

Face to face they stared at each other, Honoka's bright smile matching Tsubasa's as the crowd and their cheers zoned back in. Their arms found their way around each other's bodies as their breathing matched together; letting their eyes convey the final piece to describing their longing for each other.

_"For you channel me whole, all my deepest thoughts, Heart, soul, body and mind, they're all naturally yours. There isn't a person on this earth or any other, that I'd want as my lover because you and I, we belong together"._

As the finals lines echoed around the stage along with the applause, whistles and cheers from their fans, Tsubasa and Honoka moved the mic's away for a moment, a moment to whisper words that only they could convey with three words and the actions of their lips.

"Tsubasa-san, I love you" Honoka said softly, her hands resting on the brunette's waist.

Tsubasa smiled and gently pushed back some of her hair and rested her palm on Honoka's cheek, "I love you too, Honoka" she responded and then pressed her lips against hers.

Whether they noticed their fans in tears of happiness and that theirs cheers had raised up in many decibels, it didn't matter as right at that moment, everything was at a perfect standstill between the two woman; just as it should be.

 

Behind the stage, Erena was stood there with her arms folded across her chest, a disapproving look on her face, "Honestly, those two. I get you can't fire yourself from your own label but please, have some reservation" she scoffed.

"I think they're adorable and that was one of the most romantic interludes I've heard in a while" came Anju's teasing voice in Erena's ear.

She slipped her arms around Erena's waist, "And about reservation..can you really talk about that given what we do when.." Anju continued and lowered her voice to a breathy whisper to describe some of their own displays of public affection as one of her hands moved up Erena's body.

She felt Erena's entire body warm up as the woman placed her hand over Anju's in a bid for her to stop, "Anju! You can't say or do such things around here".

"You didn't say that the last time in Tsubasa's car" Anju grinned as Erena blushed further, cleared her throat & turned to face Anju.

"That...I..well those moments happen" she tried to justify, "It's not like we are professing it all for the world to see".

"Would that be such a bad thing, Erena?" Anju hit back, suddenly serious as all playfulness left her voice, "Look at them, look at how happy they are" she said and pointed at Honoka and Tsubasa.

And Erena did look at the duo on stage, hand in hand and waving at their fans with vigour. She could see the way they'd have small glances at each other, light touches & the way Tsubasa was glowing with pride and love with being Honoka. It was only after meeting Honoka that more of Tsubasa's personality came through, not the one on stage and not the one she would wear when talking to management; but a real & truthful one.   

She turned back to look at Anju's soft eyes that were hoping that she'd finally get the message. Anju knew she couldn't push Erena into being more open, that she had to figure out herself and had been doing so since meeting Honoka and the rest of Muse all those years ago. Whether Erena did or not wouldn't make Anju love her less, she just knew they'd both be happier if they were.

And looking into Erena's ears and seeing the final cogs turn and fit into place, Anju's heart fluttered when Erena pulled her close & linked one of their hands together.

"You're right, I thought I was us a favour by concealing what we have but I guess I went about it the wrong about it. I'm sorry, Anju".

She  simply leaned up and caught Erena's lips with her own, too overwhelmed to say anything other than to show Erena how much it meant to her, how much she meant to her.

It was irrelevant what others thought, as long as they knew each other, loved each other and treated each other with utmost care; then the views of those who had no impact on their lives didn't matter.

Tsubasa and Honoka understood that right off the bat, knowing that the connection they had between each other was one that could never be hidden nor did it deserve to be.

So when the duo walked off the stage and saw Anju & Erena locked in an embrace and a passionate kiss, they both grinned at each other.

Honoka initiated a high five with her other half who chuckled and was more than happy to meet her halfway.

"About time" they both said together.

 

* * *

 

 

**The Reasoning Of Love**

 

"Yukiho, Honoka-san has left a lot of things hasn't she?" the blonde stated as she looked around her room that Yukiho was clearing out.

"Well she has moved in with Tsubasa-san now and only stays over when she is being nagged by our mother" Yukiho replied as she sat back, taking a break and accepted the drink that Alisa gave her, "Thank you".

Alisa moved so that she could rest against the brunette's chest, laying back and enjoyed the tranquillity of their time together. Now at university, they had both opted to choose to attend the same one closer to their homes, the convenience being useful, especially in terms of being able to see each other.

"Have you read any of these? They look new" Alisa pointed to a stack of manga next to them.

Yukiho placed her drink down, wrapping her arm around Alisa's waist whilst reaching for the stack with her other arm.

"I may have read some of them, Onee-chan has so many that it was hard to keep track of them".

There were so many different titles and it amazed Alisa as the covers were beautifully created, showcasing the characters and couples.

"Strawberry Panic!, Kannazuki No Miko, Citrus, Maria-sama ga Miteru..such interesting titles" Alisa said as the cover depicted two girls looking helplessly into each others eyes and their hands joined.

"These were actually really good to read" Yukiho said whilst putting that batch down, "Some with heart break, some funny and some just downright weird" she laughed and returned her arms around the blonde. 

"What about this one, Yukiho?" Alisa asked as she handed the brunette the manga of interest.

The cover had a girl with a long purple ponytail, bright gleaming blue eyes and a cheery grin whilst her arms were wrapped around a shorter brunette with brown eyes and red framed glasses who appeared to look displeased by the other girl holding her but not really.

The taller girl also had a pair of scissors in her hand that was outstretched which Alisa found random.

"Ah that one, they're Takechi Otoya and Kenmochi Shiena, a tale about love being able to change the path of a serial killer" Yukiho explained as she examined the cover before handing it back to the blonde, "It's pretty sweet if you're into the whole idea that love and finding the right one, despite how opposite they seem can change ones mind frame".

Alisa moved her face a bit to the side to snuggle into Yukiho more, "You don't agree?".

"With which part?".

"Love changing people" Alisa elaborated and looked through the manga as Yukiho traced shapes on her stomach idly.

"Maybe in manga world it can happen but it's a bit of a stretch in real life. I mean it takes a lot for people to break habits, especially old ones never mind killing. Do you agree with it?".

"I think it can change a person, look at everyone we know" Alisa pointed out and continued flipping through the pages of the manga till it landed on a page where it depicted Otoya presenting a large & colourful bouquet to a blushing Shiena, "Cute..".

 

Yukiho rested her head on the blonde's shoulder and thought about it. Maybe Alisa did have a point because the obvious person that had shown how much things had changed once she confessed her feelings to Tsubasa was Honoka. Her sister still retained her usual quirks but Tsubasa helped Honoka grow and give her a support system that loved her as she was.

Then there was the notoriously shy and reserved Umi who had more of a romantic side than any of them would have imagined and that was due to the love she felt for Kotori.

Similarly, Eli harboured an untouchable streak that barely allowed anyone in other than Nozomi which in itself was a slow and arduous process which flourished into what they had now.

Nico and Maki were further proof of love being able to pass layers of pride and stubbornness in order for them to become as inseparable & hopelessly in love with each other as they were.

Yukiho realised that it was really Rin and Hanayo who had the easiest time admitting their feelings for each other, just having to get past their innate shyness.

She herself had changed significantly even as knowing Alisa as a best friend. That's when she realised that there was some truth to the concept of love changing people. The thought of romance alluded her through their school days and without realising it, she had fallen for her best friend who had long given her heart to her before Yukiho knew it.

She wondered what it would've been like if she remained oblivious to Alisa's feelings; the thought of not holding her like the way she was doing now, the thought of not hearing the blonde say that she loves her, not being able to kiss her, not being able to wake up next to her and not be able to stare into her dazzling blue eyes the way a lover would.

Yukiho didn't want to imagine a life without Alisa other than the one she was living in right now.

Removing one hand off Alisa's waist, she moved it under the blonde's chin to get her to face her, her thumb gently stroking over her girlfriend's cheek.

"Yukiho? What's wrong?" Alisa asked, worried by the brunette's silence, her blue eyes intense and full of wonder.

"I'm wrong.." she whispered and moved her face towards the blonde's, "It can change people. You did for me Alisa and I never want anything to change that".

"Yukiho.." Alisa said as relief washed over her and she placed her hand on the one on her cheek, "Nothing will change that, I promise. I love you so much".

The brunette smiled warmly and placed her lips over Alisa's, savouring the warmth and the flavour of & knowing that she wants to spend every moment kissing her, being with her & loving her.

Alisa placed the manga on the floor & held Yukiho's hand that was around her waist as she furthered the kiss in a need to make sure their lips and tongues moved in a perfect cadence, just as their hearts did.

 

Whatever the premise in which relationships are presented in, perfection is never an element simply because it isn't perfect but that doesn't mean it isn't working.

If two people really want to make it work, if someone who has never believed that love can in fact change the way you perceive things gives it a chance; then there's a whole world out there to be discovered with someone who shares similar dreams and interests as you.

All it really takes is that one moment, that one opportunity where everything happens to fit into place, regardless of if it is the right place or the wrong time.

And that in itself is enough to begin something that could be so beautiful, that's all the reasoning that would be needed for love.  


 

* * *

 

 

  
** Above The Stars **

 

Nico's foot was rapidly tapping as her fingers fiddled with her seatbelt. Her gaze was out of the window where they were approaching some hills and the road up was becoming steeper and steeper. She was mentally berating herself for being as anxious as she was and her behaviour hadn't gone noticed by Maki either.

"Nico-chan...with the speed your feet is tapping, there's going to be a hole there in no time".

"Huh?".

Maki shook her head and kept her eyes ahead, "What's wrong? Why are you on edge?".

"I'm not!" Nico replied a little too loudly and cleared her throat, "I mean I'm not, Maki-chan is imagining things".

"Riiight" the redhead drew out as she drove round a corner, "You've been acting strange all day. I did say we didn't have come here, star gazing can be done whenever. I mean I've never seen you be this weird about it before".

Nico scoffed and folded her arms across her chest whilst pleading for her foot to get a hold of itself, "It's fine, I enjoy doing this with you ya know".

"Sound a bit more enthusiastic why dont you" Maki teased as she pulled up to the last curve which allowed her to drive into the hill that was one of the highest in the area.

Both women had decided to go for a drive after their meal and just be in each other's company before their schedules started to collide again. It was Nico's idea to find some higher ground where they had a clear view of the stars, away from the heavy city light pollution and the noise of passer-by's and cars.

So to see Nico behave so out of character and edgy was a strange sight for Maki.

"I am enthusiastic Maki-chan, how could I..I not be with you".

It was a good thing that they'd just pulled up onto the top because Maki was sure she would've driven them off the edge due to Nico's sudden quiet and timid voice projecting her sweeter side.

The redhead pulled up and placed her hand on Nico's forehead to assess whether she was coming down with something or not.

"What are you doing?!" Nico yelped out and hit her head on the back of her seat but Maki didn't remove her hand or say anything.

"Hmm..it seems..well, that's nothing...however".

Well, anything coherent to Nico.

"Maki!" she almost yelled again to get the redhead's attention.

"Oh, sorry. I was just checking to see if you were feeling okay" Maki replied seriously and checked Nico's eyes.

"Congratulations, you are now a comedian" Nico flatly replied and pulled Maki's hand off her head, "You make it seem like I never say anything sweet, Nico's hurt by that".

"That's not true, it was a bit sudden so I thought something was wrong" Maki explained and unbuckled her seatbelt as did Nico, "Plus you've been act so strange lately that I am worried".

"You worry to much Maki-chan" Nico shrugged and opened the door.

"Have you seen who I'm with?" Maki hit back and got out too as Nico just glared at her.

"Do I really want to do this..." she muttered under her breath as Maki walked around to her side.

The redhead raised her eyebrow and pulled her jacket closer as there was a chilly breeze blowing by, "Do what?".

"Huh? Oh nothing!" Nico quickly evaded and took the redhead's hand and led them to the edge.

 

With the sky clear and the clouds minimum, Nico knew it'd be the perfect opportunity to bring Maki here so that she could enjoy one of her favourite hobbies. Even with the air cold, Nico felt warm and whether that was down to holding Maki's hand or what she was going to do she wasn't sure, maybe both.

She was about to say something but the view was truly phenomenal, even Maki went silent as they both stood there hand in hand. Nico took in a deep breath, the air so much cleaner from that height and relaxed her mind so that she could truly tell Maki what she had been waiting to do.

The night sky was littered with bright stars, barely a speck of space being shown there were that many. Suddenly the world below them felt so insignificant because when you really think about it, we're a planet amongst vast and endless universes that we'll never know about.

Still, to Nico, none of that mattered other than the woman she was stood next to her and there wasn't a thing she'd change about her. The redhead became the rock she realised she needed & right now at that very moment, Nico couldn't think of a time where she didn't need Maki.

So she closed her eyes and gathered her thoughts knowing that a moment like this couldn't be practiced or rehearsed, she had to speak from the deepest part of her that she had surrendered to nobody but Maki.

 

"Maki-chan, I..I want you to know that I love you, very much. When Muse formed, I didn't just make friends that I'd keep forever, I also met you. Even though you're a huge pain and you can be so stubborn but believe it or not, Nico still loves that about you".

"Nico-chan..wh-what's going on?" Maki asked quietly when she felt Nico squeeze her hand and turn to look her in the eyes, no ounce of jokes or teasing; looking as serious as ever when uttering those words to her.

"Just listen, okay?" Nico replied with a smile and gazed at the surprised violet eyes that seemed to sparkle more brightly than every single star up there.

Maki gulped but nodded, aware of the way Nico was lingering her eyes on her and she suddenly felt self conscience, _"Is this the part where she pushes me off the cliff?"._

"Really Maki-chan, if I was going to kill you I'd have done it sooner".

Maki's mouth dropped, "How did you.." she trailed off.

"Nico knows you too well" Nico grinned at the adorable expression on the redhead's face, "Now stop killing the moment" she teased.

"It'd help to stop talking about killing" Maki mumbled but listened as Nico rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, as I was saying..I really do love everything about you and I can't see myself spending the rest of my life with anyone but you, Maki" Nico said and bit her lip before continuing, "You're so beautiful here.." and placed her hand on Maki's heart, "Just like the rest of you is".

"Nico-chan.." Maki whispered, her heart melting at the way Nico was looking at her in a way she would do with no one else.

"So with that.." Nico said as she dug into her skirt pocket and pulled out a black box, trying to contain her nerves and chuckles at the way Maki's jaw dropped again. She got down on one knee and opened the box that contained an engagement ring cut to the colour of Maki's eyes and surrounded by glittering silver stones, "Nishikino Maki, will you be mine for the rest of our days and allow me to be the one you love for that time. I fell for you the moment I saw you, your voice lured me in, your mind matched mine, everything about you caught me and there's nothing I can do to stop how I feel about you and nor would I ever want to" Nico trembled, "Will you marry me?".

Maki was in tears by now as she dropped to her knees, "Yes, yes Nico-chan" she breathed out, barely able to keep it together and let Nico place the ring on her finger before engulfing her into a gripping hug, "I love you so much!".

 _"She said yes.."_ Nico smiled  & let out a deep breath as she clutched onto the shivering redhead, _"She said yes"._

She could feel Maki's lips pressed against her neck and a smile against her lips, "So this is why you've been acting weird".

"I wanted it to be a surprise but Maki is too smart sometimes" Nico chuckled as the redhead pulled back and held her face.

"Well you got me good this time" she replied before kissing her with fervour, their lips covering each others and their mouths connecting, conveying the pure happiness that was running through them both.

If someone had told Maki that there would be woman in this world that could love her and her quirks the way Nico did, she'd have never had believed them but here she was trapped in Nico's embrace; a ring on her finger to symbolise that Nico wanted her to be her wife, to love and cherish forever.

Nico herself found it hard to come to terms with the feelings she had developed for the feisty redhead but she couldn't help but to lose her heart to someone who made her feel more worth than she had ever felt. And for her, that was the woman she wanted to marry, someone who had opened her closed heart the way Maki had done.

 

They stayed that way for a while; their hands roaming over each other as their mouths refused to part, kissing away the night, memorising this moment for what it was, a new chapter in their lives.

"You know, you didn't actually have to get down on one knee, it would've been the same with you stood up" Maki pointed out when they parted and stood up with Nico, the cold overtaking their bodies now so they had to move.

"Are..are you being serious right now?".

"I'm just saying..".

"Maki-chan" Nico warned.

"Hey I'm just looking out for your height-health, I mean health".

"How old are you, 5?".

"Yeah, 5 feet taller than you".

"I think I've made a mistake, forget I proposed..".

"Aw Nico-chan, I'm teasing!" the redhead grinned as she nuzzled her nose against Nico's.

"Tomato head".

"Calls me a 5 year old with insults like that".

"I'm marrying Kotori instead, see ya" Nico replied and started to walk back to the car.

"You know you'll have to fight Umi for her" the redhead teased further as Nico stopped walking.

She turned around and took in Maki's smug face and contemplated her choices, "Its been nice knowing you, give me an idol worthy funeral".

"Nico-chan!" came Maki's disapproval as she launched herself at Nico and hugged her tightly and Nico could do nothing but to melt into Maki's body because there was no other place she'd rather be and no other person she'd rather be annoyed to the core with.

_"Ridiculously cute tomato head"._

 

Love can be grand....sometimes.

 

 


End file.
